Folle course
by Liebel
Summary: Alice voit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Vivaldi lui explique, et alors la jeune fille part à la poursuite du Chevalier pour quelque explication.


Pairing : ?

Discalime : Alice au royaume de cœur appartient à Quin Rose (dommage parce que s'il m'appartenait, Ace serait le parfait bishô de Yaoi !)

NDA : Mon histoire se passe dans le premier volet "Heart no kuni no Alice". Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre chose à dire alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres à Wonderland. Comme les autres ? enfin, pas pour Alice Liddel, elle était en pleure et se précipitant vers le château de cœur. Une fois là-bas, elle trouva très vite Peter et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Peter ! Oh Peter ! Pleura-t-elle désespérément pendant que le lapin était aux anges. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible ! Il faut que je vois Vivaldi !

Le lapin acquiesça avec un sourire niai au possible, gardant la jeune fille tout contre lui. Les pleures d'Alice s'apaisèrent peu à peu et furent totalement fini lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la reine -non sans avoir fait un grand détour investigué par le lapin blanc. Vivaldi fut heureuse d'accueillir sa chère Alice dans sa suite. Peter parti avant de se faire couper la tête. Après avoir prit un thé et s'être calmé Alice commença son récit.

- Vivaldi ! J'ai vu une chose horrible en arrivant à la tour de l'horloge aujourd'hui. Julius et Ace... Ils... Enfin !

- N'en dites pas plus ma chère. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire.

- Vraiment ? interrogea la plus jeune.

- Oui !

Alice fut soulagé d'un poids. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait oublier la vision qu'elle avait eu un court instant. Juluis plaqué contre la bureau tandis qu'Ace était entrain de le... Ahhh ! Alice voulait oublier, tout oublier et paraître naturelle devant ses amis. Mais comment le pourrait-elle à présent ? C'était impossible ! Savoir que ces deux-là faisait ce genre de chose.

- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Vous vivez à la tour et pourtant vous n'avez rien remarqué. C'est étrange, surtout avec Ace.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tout les acteurs couchent ensemble.

Alice n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Ils font tous CA ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Mais pourtant, Peter semblait amoureux d'elle, comment pourrait-il fait ce genre de chose s'il était amoureux d'elle ? Inconcevable ! Et pourtant, Alice se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être si importante à leur yeux au finale.

- Je ne connais pas tout les détails évidement. Julius ne te dira rien, vous devriez aller voir Ace. C'est le plus adpte à te répondre si on considère sa situation.

- Hein ? S'interrogea Alice.

- Vous comprendrez par vous-même quand il vous expliquera ma chère. Mais surtout, revenez me voir après. J'aurais surement quelque chose à vous dire.

Alice sourit à sa majesté, même si au fond d'elle elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle la remercia et sorti de la chambre après un bref signe de la main. La jeune fille était épuisé sans rien faire avec un tel choque. Pourtant, elle se releva, décidée à éclaircir toute cette affaire. Elle retourna à la tour de l'horloge et croisa Ace qui sortait justement.

- Ace !

- Oh ! Alice ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas, je dois me dépêcher d'aller quelque part. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras m'avouer ton amour tout à l'heur. HaHaHa ! rigola-t-il joyeusement avant de partir plus vite que l'éclaire.

Alice fut peinée de tant de stupidité. Elle soupira et entra dans la tour pour aller voir Juluis. Elle rougit en revoyant l'image de toute à l'heure mais s'avança tout de même. Une fois devant la porte du bureau, elle hésita avant d'entrer, puis se décida, expira, inspira et passa la porte avec un grand sourire. Julius était comme d'habitude à son bureau, réparant des montres, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il releva la tête, sourit à la jeune fille, puis se concentra de nouveau sur ses montres.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Alice ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le bureau. J'aimerais te parler d'Ace... Enfin, de toi et Ace.

- Hm. Et que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu releva la tête, laissant tomber la montre qu'il avait dans la main. Il était visiblement choqué et extrêmement gêné, le rouge de ses joues le confirmait. Il ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi dire. Alice les avait vus ? Mais quelle horreur ! Il la regarda confus -elle l'était aussi- puis détourna la tête.

- Euh... c'est que...

- Je sais ce que vous fessiez, et là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que Vivaldi m'a dit que tout les acteurs faisaient ce genre de chose. Je trouve ça assez... comment dire... malsain ? Et puis elle n'a pas été très clair à propos d'Ace, elle sous-entendait quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

- Tu veux donc une explication ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux aller préparer du café ? Je sens un mal de tête venir.

Il soupira et se tient la tête. Devoir expliquer ce genre de chose à Alice, pourquoi lui ? Elle n'aurait pas pu demandé à Ace ? Parler de ça était beaucoup plus facile pour lui. Alice revient avec deux tasse de café. Inconsciemment elle était heureuse que Juluis prenne du temps pour lui expliquer, peu importe la gravité de la chose.

- Bon, Vivaldi t'a dit que tout les acteurs faisaient ce genre de chose ?

- Oui. Je veux tout savoir.

- Je ne sais pas tout mais je vais te dire ce que c'est. Pour ma part, c'est Ace qui à commencer. Il se disait qu'ainsi, il échapperait à son rôle. Puis d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est assez... libertin. Soupira-t-il. Des acteurs sont en couple néanmoins. Le Chapelier et le Lièvre par exemple. Il me semble que le Chat est comme le Chevalier, tandis que le lapin blancs n'aime pas tout ceci. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. D'après Ace, Peter veut une relation sérieuse, et pas de batifolage. Les Jumeaux sont surement les plus féroce dans ce "jeu" mais le Duc n'est pas du tout comme ça lui. Et Vivaldi est hors catégorie. Il me semble que c'est Ace qui a commencé à appeler ça "jeu". C'est pourquoi tu devrais plutôt lui demander à lui.

- Je comprends mais... depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, très longtemps ! Il me semble que le Chapelier et le Lièvre sont ensemble depuis que le premier à sauver l'autre. Enfin, ce ne sont que des dires, si tu veux en savoir plus, demande leur par toi même. Dans ce monde, même si on te l'a caché depuis tout ce temps, c'est très courant ce genre de pratique.

Alice acquiesça puis fini son café, dit qu'elle s'en allait voir Blood et Elliot puis partie. Julius s'en voulait quelque peu, il aurait aimer que la jeune fille n'apprenne rien pour lui et Ace, mais c'était trop tard. Il repensa à sa relation avec le brun et soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher et pourtant, il n'aimait pas ce que faisait le Chevalier. Aller voir un peu partout et revenir quand ça lui chantait, ça lui ressemblait bien et pourtant l'Horlogé aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas comme ça.

Alice arriva très vite au manoir du Chapelier et entra -les Jumeaux n'étaient encore une fois pas à leur poste. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de Blood et fut surprise et en même temps contente de voir que le propriétaire et son bras droit étaient tout les deux là, mais ne se jetaient pas dessus.

- Félicitation ! Dit-elle en entrant.

Elliot parru très surpris, mais sourit à la jeune fille. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle disait ceci et Alice leur expliqua qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient en couple. Elliot rougit plus que nécessaire tandis que Blood se mit à rire.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non Non Alice, juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne nous avait pas fait cette blague. Je suis au courant que notre relation peut porter à confusion mais tout de même. Dit calmement Blood en retenant son fou rire.

- Alors Julius s'est trompé ?

- Je vais aller buter cet Horlogé ! S'insurgea Elliot.

- Calme toi Elliot, ce n'est pas grand chose. Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit ça ?

La jeune fille expliqua alors toute l'histoire, tandis que le Lièvre devenait pivoine et que le Chapelier se retenait de rire. Elliot maudissait tout le monde, en particulier le Chevalier. En effet, l'Horlogé ne sortait jamais de sa tour, il devait avoir entendu cette histoire de la bouche d'Ace. Blood quant à lui ne pouvait enlever son petit sourire malicieux de son visage.

- Et bien et bien ! Pour tout t'expliquer Alice, Elliot et moi ne sortont pas ensemble. Il est cependant vrai que nous avons déjà coucher ensem-

- Blood ! L'interrompit Elliot.

- Oh je vois. Acquiesça Alice.

- Alice ! Il ne faut pas que tu écoute ce que dit ce maudit Chevalier !

- Vous formeriez un joli couple pourtant

Elliot ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais ne pu rien dire. Il referma la bouche, rougissant et baissa la tête. Le boss de la mafia avait quelques rougeurs et n'osait regarder Alice. Cette dernière se demandait ce qui leur prenait tout à coup. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Non, elle devait se faire des idées. Elle se leva, les salua et partit. Elle devait à tout pris retrouver Ace pour lui demander de quoi il en retournait !

Une fois dehors, elle se promena, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle trouverait le Chevalier de cœur qui se serait perdu par ici. Cependant, quand ses pas l'avait guidé vers le parc, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller faire un tour. Elle croisa très vite Goround, Boris et les Jumeaux.

- Oh ! Onee-san !

- Onee-san vient jouer avec nous !

- Alice ! Ça faisait longtemps. Dit Boris dans un sourire ravageur.

- Alice, laisse moi te jouer un petit air de bienvenue.

- Non Non Goround ! Ca va aller !

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Alice ?

- Je cherchais Ace, puis je suis passé ici alors je viens faire un tour.

Le Chat de Chersire plissa les yeux en entendant le nom du Chevalier. Alice ne devrait pas fréquenter des gens comme lui, il est dangereux. Mais qu'à cella ne tienne, pour une fois qu'elle passait au parc, ils allaient s'amuser tous ensemble.

La nuit tomba très vite, Alice ne vu pas le temps passer. Boris décida de la raccompagné jusqu'à la tour de l'horloge. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'a ce que le punk aborde un sujet sensible.

- Alice, tu es amoureuse d'Ace ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ne raconte pas de bêtise !

Le Chat se plaça devant la jeune fille, la bloquant contre un arbre. Malgré l'obscurité, Alice pouvait voir les yeux de Boris briller comme des joyeux. Ils étaient si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau.

- Tu ne me mens pas Alice ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors pourquoi le cherchais-tu ?

- Et bien...

Elle rougit un peu et baissa la tête, puis raconta l'histoire à Boris qui l'écoutait attentivement. Quand elle eu fini, il la prit dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle ne lui ai pas menti. Il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle soit en couple avec ce Chevalier de pacotille ! Ils reprirent la route, le punk tenant la main de la jeune fille.

- Boris, on m'a dit que tu étais comme Ace sur ce point. Je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Et bien, pour faire court, je suis un chat. Je vais çà et là, puis je repart pour recommencer. mais avec toi c'est différent Alice ! dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui sourit et serra plus fort sa main. Bientôt ils furent arrivés et Boris eu du mal à lâcher la main de l'étrangère. Mais il le fallait. Après s'être dit au revoir, Alice alla voir Julius pour lui dire qu'elle était rentré et qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle se demandait si Ace n'était d'ailleurs pas revenu, au quel cas elle se coucherait après l'avoir interroger. Mais manque de chance, le Chevalier n'était pas passé. Il est là quand on ne veut pas de lui et toujours absent quand on le cherche ! Elle soupira, dit bonne nuit à Julius et alla dormir. La nuit de la jeune fille fut très agiter, en particulier avec un certain démon des cauchemars.

- Alice, tu semble bien soucieuse, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées pour une fois ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Elle rit quelque peu aux paroles du gris. En effet, sous les conseils de Blood, elle avait pensé à des choses répugnantes lorsque Nightmare lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui avait causé un vomissement de sang de la part de ce dernier. Le cauchemar lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui se passait, et il eu réponse. Alice lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous, et puis Ace, qu'est ce qu'il ait ?

- Le meilleur façon est de lui demander.

- Oui... Et au faite, toi aussi tu fais ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui... Répondit-il en rougissant.

- Avec qui ?

- Tu ne le connais pas, du moins, pas encore.

- Qui ?

- Il s'appel Grey, Grey Ringmarc

Alice sourit grandement. Elle était contente d'en apprendre un peu plus sur chaque acteur. Au finale, elle parla avec Nightmare de tout et de rien, souriant. Elle était heureuse que le gris parle de ce "Grey" qui semblait être quelqu'un de très spécial. Il disait que le brun le forçait à travailler d'arrache pied, puis après il soupirait et disait avec conviction que si c'était pas pour ses beaux yeux, il ne le ferait pas.

La nuit se fini bien vite et Alice sauta de son lit, bien décider à trouver Ace aujourd'hui ! Elle parcouru le royaume de cœur de fond en comble et fini par trouver le Chevalier. il était tranquillement entrain de se promener dans la forêt, c'était prévisible.

- Ace !

- Alice ! Hahaha ! Comment vas-tu ? dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Je dois te parler ! C'est à propos de Julius et des autres acteurs.

Le Chevalier devint un peu plus sombre. Lorsque son meilleur ami était dans la conversation, il ne laissait rien passer. Il écouta attentivement Alice, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille.

- Pourquoi me raconte-tu ça Alice ~ ? Tu veux aussi participer à notre petit jeu ~ ?

- Non ! Cria-t-elle en rougissant fortement, repoussant le brun. C'est juste que... je voulais savoir. Tu aime Julius ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais, mais, en amour ?

- Et bien... je suppose que oui. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que c'est réellement amusant. Mais quand je sens que je m'accroche trop à lui, je préfère aller voir ailleurs, sinon il y aura des problèmes.

- Des problèmes ? C'est très bien si tu es proche de Julius !

- Oui mais, je serais obligé de te tuer Alice ! Tu es beaucoup trop souvent avec lui à mon goût ! Hahaha ! rit-t-il.

Alice soupira d'exaspération en se tenant la tête. Il était bête ou quoi ? Elle se trouva idiote de poser cette question. Evidemment qu'Ace était un imbécile fini, mais tout de même, ne pas savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux lui-même, c'était un comble ! Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Tu devrais aller dire à Julius que tu l'aime, si c'est ce que tu ressens. Mais je ne passerais pas moins de temps avec lui ! C'est mon ami et je tiens beaucoup à lui !

- Mais si il me rejette ?

- S'il ne te rejette pas pour "ça", il ne te rejettera pas tout cours.

- Tu as raison Alice. Merci ! S'enthousiasma le brun avant de partir.

- Ace, la tour de l'horloge est de l'autre côté.

- A oui c'est vrai ! Dit-il en changeant de direction et en rigolant de bon cœur.

Elle soupira d'amusement et se demanda quoi faire. Vivaldi lui avait dit que la rejoindre quand elle aurait fini. Alors la jeune fille se dirigea vers le château de cœur, tout sourire. Une fois rendu là-bas, elle ne croisa pas Peter et se dit que c'était vraiment très étrange. Elle alla dans la salle du trône, Vivaldi ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle alla donc dans la chambre de la reine. Alice l'y trouva mais fut un peu surprise. Vivaldi s'y trouvait mais dormait encore. La jeune fille sourit et regarda la reine dormir un peu. Elle était encore plus magnifique ainsi. Alice rougit à ses pensées et soupira. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea près de la fan de peluche. Soudain, elle senti un bras l'attirer à elle.

- Je t'aime Alice.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Vivaldi.


End file.
